Haikyuu! One-Half
by Dude from Blackhand
Summary: Haikyuu! : When Hinata Shouyou was eight years old his family went on a vacation to China where they visited many famous landmarks like the Great Wall, the Forbidden City, and the Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo. OR: That fic where Hinata turns into a girl sometimes. [Originally published in AO3.]


Haikyuu! ½

Summary: When Hinata Shouyou was eight years old his family went on a vacation to China where they visited many famous landmarks like the Great Wall, the Forbidden City, and the Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo.

The Day Kageyama Discovered Breasts

The perfect curve that fit snugly into his palm.

The perfect heft that inspired him.

The perfect bounce that excited him.

Ahh, this smell, this smoothness.

Nothing would ever fill his hands as well as this.

"Daichi-senpai, Kageyama is acting pervy with the volleyball again. Ugyaa-!" Hinata cried out as he fell on his ass, the imprint of Kageyama's ball reddening his face.

"Shut up, dumbass," Kageyama growled, easily catching the ball as it flew back to him.

"All right, that's enough," Daichi sighed. "Get back to cleaning so we can lock up."

Sugawara chuckled as he helped Hinata up and handed him the mop he dropped. "If we're late closing up again the Vice Principal is going to get really mad at us."

"Which is not as scary as if Daichi-san gets mad," Tanaka said, his face dark and forbidding. "So move your asses, first years!"

Hinata and Kageyama snapped to attention. "Yes! Tanaka-senpai!"

0.0

The air was oppressively hot and sticky as the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Club made their way down the hill from their school. Everbody looked wilted. Kageyama watched Hinata as he pushed his bicycle. The back of his thin white t-shirt was turning translucent with sweat.

"Seriously, what is it with this heat…" Hinata whined.

"Don't say that word, dumbass," Kageyama grumbled, too hot to even bother hitting the back of Hinata's head. All he wanted right now was a long cold shower and—

 _SSSHHHAAAAAAHHH_

"Whoa! Holy crap! Where'd this come from?!"

"Hahaha! It's raining! Awesome!"

"Shit..."

"Tsukki! Your headset!"

Kageyama tilted his face to the very unexpected but _very_ welcome summer downpour and pushed his dripping hair back from his face. _This feels good._

He noticed a suspicious lack of noise from beside him. He would have expected Hinata to be joining Tanaka and Nishinoya in jumping around the puddles and getting scolded by Daichi. Instead he was standing completely still, his shoulders hunched. "Oi. What…."

There were three events that had completely changed Kageyama's life. The first was playing volleyball for the first time. The second was the moment his teammates from Kitagawa Daiichi rejected him. And the third was when he and Hinata first successfully pulled off their freak quick. Those were the three events that completely changed his life, so far.

 _This was_ , he thought to himself with a detached kind of calm borne only from complete and utter shock, _going to be the fourth_.

"Ugh, the forecast totally didn't say anything about rain today!" The voice from the shorter, slighter body beside him was pitched high and sounded annoyed. Kageyama heard it over the sound of the rain, but vaguely, like it was coming from a mile out instead of less than an arm's length away. "I don't have any hot water with me!"

The rain had plastered Hinata's – for it _must_ be Hinata, there was simply no other possibility – shirt to his… torso… the narrower, more delicate shoulders… the dramatic dip of his waist… the flat, toned plane of his stomach… and the… the… _the…_

"Woah, Hinata! I didn't know you had such great knockers as a girl!"

"Tanaka!"

"Ouch! Dai—huh? Suga-san?! You're the one who hit me?!"

"Don't be crude, jeez." Sugawara sighed and threw his jacket over Hinata. "Are you all right, Hinata?"

"Uh, yeah," Hinata said, holding Sugawara's jacket in front of his chest. "I'm fine."

"It doesn't hurt, does it?" Sugawara asked, concerned.

"No, it doesn't hurt," Hinata answered as he put on his own jacket and handed Sugawara back his. "I'm used to it by now."

In the background Daichi scolded Tanaka with a very scary look in his face. "Don't be disrespectful to girls."

"B-but that's not really a girl!" Tanaka protested. "That's Hinata!"

"Ah, more importantly," Tsukishima said, cutting through the chatter with a bored voice. "I think Kageyama broke."

"He's stopped breathing!" Asahi exclaimed, fretting.

Kageyama was only marginally aware of his teammates' concern. His head felt stuffed with cotton, full of fog, and the same image repeated itself in his mind's eye over and over again: full, pert breasts jutting out from Hinata's body, their generous shape clearly on display because of his soaked white t-shirt.

Without any conscious decision on his part, and certainly against his considerable will, Kageyama felt that in a far neglected corner of his mind… on that dark, shadowed place left empty and barren for the past 15 years… fell a single ray of sunlight.

"Geh! He fainted!"

0.0

This Is Normal?!

"The hot water should be ready in a minute," Ukai called out. "How's Kageyama doing?"

"He's still pretty out of it," the flat-haired Nishinoya answered, poking the lifeless body slumped in the seat next to him. "I guess he had a real shock, hahahaha!"

The team had taken shelter at Sakanoshita to wait out the deluge and get some hot water for Hinata so he could change back to a boy. "This is one of those sudden summer rains that only lasts for a short time," Sugawara had said earlier. "Let's go to Sakanoshita until it stops." The suggestion was hastily agreed on by everyone and after hoisting Kageyama on to Asahi's back ("The King is getting a piggyback ride; I have to take a picture of this." "Pfft!") they ran all the way to Ukai's store where they had been promptly and loudly scolded for dragging water in.

"Hmm. He didn't know you're cursed?" Ukai asked Hinata, who was sitting across the table from Kageyama. "You're together so much I thought you already told him."

"…I did."

Ukai and the rest of the team felt an immediate moment of concern at the uncharacteristically subdued response from Hinata. They were all used to seeing Hinata pouting or annoyed or angry or even sometimes unintentionally terrifying… never this kind of quiet timidity.

"Ah- don't worry about it, Hinata!" Ukai said, scrambling for words. "It was his first time seeing this happen, so of course he'd be shocked! Uh—I was pretty shocked too, you know." Around him the other boys (except for Tsukishima, of course) chimed in, nodding vehemently with a chorus of 'Yeah! It was a real shock!' "It's one thing to be told something like this and know it in your head, and another thing to see it firsthand! I didn't even recognize you at first. This is a completely normal reaction!"

"…Really?" Hinata asked, looking uncertainly at Kageyama's corpse.

"Really!" Everyone answered, and when Hinata lost a bit troubled expression on his face, everyone was relieved.

And it was true, kind of. Ukai was really surprised when someone who looked like Hinata's twin sister rushed in his store along with the team. It wasn't exactly that Hinata looked completely different as a girl, especially since he was still in his training gear, but his hair was longer—a damp, wavy mess that fell a couple of inches past his shoulders—and there was a general air of 'cute girl' around him… even when he looked like a drowned mouse.

"Still though," Hinata said, now sounding confused and sullen, "I told him about this before I told any of you. This isn't something I hide. So how dare he act like this, the idiot."

"It's because he _is_ an idiot that he's like this, though," Tsukishima said in a bored voice. "His head is only full of volleyball, so I'm sure he didn't know anything about the Cursed Springs, and when you told him, since he didn't understand it, and it had nothing to do with volleyball, he probably just completely ignored it."

 _Amazing_ , everybody thought in shock, _even Tsukishima was moved to comfort Hinata. The power of females is really something else!_

"Ohhh!" Hinata exclaimed, leaning toward Tsukishima, eyes wide. "That makes sense! He did totally have this blank face when I told him!"

"…Get away from me, you freak."

"Geh! That's mean!"

A low groan rose from Kageyama.

"Oh, he's coming to!" Nishinoya announced.

"Kageyama, are you alive? Are you alive in there?" Tanaka asked, shaking his shoulders.

"Wh-what…" Kageyama slowly shook off the dead-eyed, slack jawed expression on his face. Then he snapped straight up, stiff as a board. "Gwah!"

Everyone stared. "…Gwah…?"

He pointed a shaking finger at Hinata. "Wh-what the _hell_ is going on?!"

Hinata blinked at him and said: "I turn into a girl sometimes."

"…"

 _That's a really complicated face you're making right now, Kageyama,_ thought Ukai, who couldn't help but feel sorry the poor kid a little. He looked so stunned he was opening and closing his mouth but no words were coming out.

"When I was eight my family went on a trip to China. One of the places we went to was the Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo. They're cursed because a long time ago people and animals would fall in and drown in them. Now, whenever someone falls in one of the springs, they will change to take the body of the one who drowned when hit with cold water. Hot water will reverse the effect." Everyone was quiet during Hinata's speech.

Ukai remembered when Hinata asked to speak with him shortly after he started coaching the team. That was when he first heard this exact same explanation. He thought that the kid looked brave and scared at the same time, revealing this to his new coach, and that it had the sound of something well rehearsed, like Hinata had spent hours and hours practicing it. Somehow, this made Ukai feel pity for the kid, who obviously thought that he'd lose his place in the team because of something he couldn't control.

"One thing led to another, and I fell in the Spring of the Drowned Girl," Hinata finished. His face was calm, but Ukai noticed his hands were clenched into fists.

For a long moment, no one said anything. The standing fan clicked a couple of times as it rotated around.

Ukai took a deep drag of his cigarette and stared at the 'No Ruckus' sign.

"WHAT THE HELL, DUMBASS?!" Kageyama finally exploded, face red and furious. Hinata, meanwhile, turned white as a sheet, eyes grown wide and shining with hurt. "WHO THE HELL TURNS INTO A GIRL _SOMETIMES_?! CURSED SPRING?! IS THAT EVEN A THING THAT'S POSSIBLE?! DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"

Hinata flinched back as if he was struck. Everyone stared as his lips trembled. "I…" the sound of his voice was small, like a tiny injured animal.

Suddenly what felt like an electric current shot across the room, and Ukai inwardly groaned as all the boys recoiled and the tension in the room shot up a hundred points. _Ah well, boys are bad with dealing with upset girls, after all,_ Ukai thought with a resigned sigh (already forgetting how Hinata's upset face had also made him nervous before).

"Kageyama, you asshole! Don't yell at him!"

"Hey! Don't fuckin' shout in my store, goddammit!"

"Wha-?! He started it!"

"You're all idiots."

"Hinata, are you okay?"

"Kageyama! Apologize, dammit!"

"Want me to hit him for you, Shouyou?! Just say the word!"

"Get in line! I'm gonna beat him up first!"

"Guys… please… don't fight…"

Ukai finally had enough and jumped up, roaring: "Will you all just shut-!"

" _Keishin!_ " Everyone froze at the strident tones, the instinctive reaction of males everywhere to hearing the voice of A Very Angry Mother—even if it wasn't his own. "What in the world is going on in here?"

"M-mom!" Ukai smiled at her sheepishly as she walked out from the back of the store. He was painfully aware of the entire volleyball club staring stupidly. "Sorry about the noise, I was just about to throw these idiots out."

She shot him a very unimpressed look. " _Hmmm_? Isn't this the volleyball club you're coaching now? Why, they look like just a bunch of hooligans."

 _H-hooligans…_ The whole team looked down and shuffled their feet.

"Sorry!" Daichi said, head bowed. "We're very sorry for making trouble, we'll be leaving now!"

They nervously waited as her eyes swept across them all, her lips pursed in mild disgust. She was even shorter than Nishinoya, and yet somehow she made all of them feel about 60 cm tall.

And then her eyes landed on Hinata, obviously still upset, his girl's body curled in slightly as though protecting himself, and Ukai knew that now they were _really_ in trouble. "What's this? What do you think you're all doing, bullying this girl? Is this what your mothers taught you?"

All the boys averted their eyes, mute.

"Ah, no," Hinata said, tripping over his words, "They weren't—I wasn't—" he glanced quickly at Kageyama, who flinched "—I'm fine, Coach Ukai's Mom-san!"

Everyone stared at him. _Coach Ukai's Mom-san…?_

She blinked at Hinata for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Oh my, now aren't you a cute one! Look at you, sitting out here with these hooligans, with your clothes all wet, too! Goodness. Come here and I'll get you a clean set of clothes, hm?"

"Oh no! That's okay!" Hinata yelped, shaking his head. "Please don't bother yourself!"

"Nonsense," she said, and walked over to him, all the boys jumping out of her way. She grabbed Hinata's arm and dragged him away. "Keishin's cousin is about your size and left some clothes from the last time she visited, they'll fit you fine. You certainly can't leave here drenched like that, you'll catch a cold!"

"Ah, no, really—I'm—uh—hot water—!" Hinata protested as she herded him like a baby duckling. Ukai breathed a sigh of relief; it looked like Hinata was able to successfully distract her—

"Ouch!" he yelped, rubbing the back of his head where his mom smacked him hard as she passed by.

"Deal with them!" she barked, glaring, as she disappeared with Hinata in the back.

The silence that descended after was very awkward.

Ukai looked at Kageyama, whose head was bowed and whose hands were clenched and shaking. "Kageyama—"

"Gaaah!" Kageyama shouted (quietly). "This doesn't make sense! How can there be something that would turn a guy into a girl just because of a little cold water? And turn back into a guy with hot water? What? I don't understand! It goes against reason! Against science!"

"I don't want to hear the word 'science' come out of the mouth of someone who didn't even know what mitochondria were two days ago," Tsukishima snapped.

"Kageyama," Sugawara said, stepping forward. "You're confused and lashing out because you encountered something just now that you never thought was possible, and you can't wrap your head around it, right?" Kageyama nodded, looking at Sugawara with eyes that Ukai could see were desperate for understanding. "And what's more, it has something to do with Hinata, a person you thought you knew everything about."

Kageyama grew still, and Ukai again marveled at how perceptive Sugawara was. Kageyama nodded again.

"Well, it's like…" Sugawara said, thinking. "It's like the mitochondria."

"…huh?" Kageyama asked.

Sugawara smiled. "Two days ago you didn't even know that mitochondria even existed, right? But that didn't mean that they _didn't_ exist. Only that you didn't know about it. It's the same with this. Just because you didn't know that the Cursed Springs were real, doesn't mean they _aren't_ real. And it doesn't mean that the curse isn't real for Hinata."

Kageyama stared.

"Ah!" Sugawara said, "Sorry, was that too confusing?"

"No," Kageyama said, shaking his head. "I understand now, I think. So… this curse… this is normal?"

"Erm… well, I guess you can say that it's normal for Hinata."

"I see."

"Yeah, it's pretty uncommon," Nishinoya piped up, "but not completely unheard of. I have a second cousin in Hokkaido that turns into a Chinese goose. It gives him a tough time in the winter."

"Guys, the rain's stopped," Tanaka called out from the entrance.

"All right," Daichi said, grabbing his bag. "We're going to go ahead. Kageyama, you stay here and make things right with Hinata, you hear me?"

"Y-yes."

"Coach, sorry for making trouble."

Ukai smiled wryly as his team bowed their heads to him. _Really, these kids…_ "Yeah, yeah. You lot get the hell out of here then. And don't any of you dare get sick!" He called out as they filed out of his store. He finished his cigarette and considered Kageyama, who was quiet and still. He was staring at a poster of AKB48 but Ukai was pretty sure he wasn't seeing any of the girls in it.

"Oi, make yourself useful." Ukai approached the kid with a mop. "Start cleaning up, will you? You guys dripped all over my floor."

Kageyama snapped out of it. "Osu!"

Some time later, and just as Ukai was thinking of making Kageyama do some restocking for him, Hinata finally came back with his mother. "Well, that certainly took long enough—geh! What the hell did you do to my decoy, mom?" His mom had put the poor kid in a green dress, of all the ridiculous things.

"Decoy? For heaven's sake, Keishin."

"Ouch!"

"See what I have to deal with here, Shouyou-kun? Crude and boorish all day! Ahh, I wish I had a cute child like you instead of this idiot."

"Hey!"

"Shut up, Keishin, and hurry up and give me a granddaughter already."

"Geh!"

"Now," she said, turning back to Hinata. "Are you sure you don't want me to have Keishin drive you home?"

Hinata shook his head, the ponytail Ukai was sure his mom forced on him swinging from side to side. "No thank you! I have my bike with me, after all."

"Hmm, but you live all the way on the other side of the mountain, don't you?" She then locked her eyes on Kageyama, who snapped to attention. "You, young man. What's your name?"

"Kageyama Tobio, ma'am!"

"Hmph. Well, Tobio-kun, you will be seeing Shouyou-kun home tonight, you understand?"

"That's not—" Hinata started to say.

"Yes, of course!"

Hinata startled and stared at Kageyama, who was only looking back at Ukai's mom with a determined look on his face.

"Good," she said, after a while. "Go on then, before it gets any later."

Hinata and Kageyama said their thanks and goodnights and left quickly, disappearing into the darkened streets. It was already almost 8:30 and Ukai knew that Hinata's house was 30 minutes away by bike.

"You didn't tell me you had such interesting students, Keishin," his mom remarked, quirking a brow at him.

Ukai chuckled. "They're all just brats, mom."

0.0

Kageyama watched Hinata as he pushed his bike, his ponytail swinging back and forth like a wavy orange pendulum.

Sugawara's words were still fresh in his mind, and they did ease the strange tension he felt constricting his throat and stomach. _This was just Hinata. Just another part of Hinata._

All he had to do was observe and add this one new thing to the catalog of things he already knew about his partner, the same way he did for everything else that could impact Hinata's volleyball play. He knew that with Hinata's mood like this, right now he wouldn't be able to play his usual 120%. And if Kageyama didn't do something to fix it, this may be something that Hinata won't be able to shake off in time for tomorrow's practice. That would definitely be bad.

Hinata suddenly stopped under a streetlamp. The additional light let Kageyama see more clearly how stiff the set of Hinata's shoulders were, which were revealed by the short sleeves and the wide square neckline of his dress, and how they were about 1.5 cm narrower than his shoulders as a boy. There was also less muscle development in his arms, though the difference there was very minimal, maybe less than 5 mm—

Hinata spun around and glared at him. His eyes were exactly the same size, though his eyelashes were longer and threw shadows high on his cheeks. "You can stop now, you know."

"What?" Kageyama asked, noting how Hinata's voice was pitched higher but not annoyingly so, like some girls' voices.

"You don't have to see me all the way home, idiot! I know you just said that to get Coach Ukai's mom off your case. You can scram now and stop glaring at me."

He was glaring…? Oh, that's right—Kageyama remembered he hadn't apologized yet.

"I'm sorry!" he said, bowing his head properly.

"Geh! What the hell?! W-what are you doing?!"

"I'm apologizing, obviously." Kageyama said, raising his head. "I just remembered I hadn't yet. Suga-senpai explained everything. I'm sorry for yelling earlier. I just didn't understand."

"Suga-senpai… explained…" Hinata said, confused, tilting his head to one side. His collarbones seemed more delicate now, too, though Kageyama wondered if that was a trick of the harsh light of the streetlamp directly above them. "And now you… understand? Understand what, exactly?"

"That just because I didn't know what mitochondria were, it doesn't mean they aren't real."

"Biology?!"

"Just because I didn't know what the Cursed Springs were, doesn't mean that your curse isn't real. And turning into a girl sometimes is just something normal, for you."

Hinata looked up at him with wide eyes and a face that was slowly clearing of the shadows he'd put there earlier. It was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. Kageyama felt his stomach flip, and wondered if it was from hunger. "So… you're not mad anymore?"

Kageyama shook his head, then added grudgingly, "No, and it was my bad from the beginning, anyway."

"Hahaha!" Hinata laughed. "Well you are an idiot, so it's not surprising you just didn't get it."

Kageyama scowled. "Why you—"

"But I'm glad," Hinata said, his eyes shining and his cheeks reddening. "I'm so glad, Kageyama! That means you're still going to toss to me, right? We're still going to play awesome volleyball together, right?"

Kageyama's throat felt tight, so all he could do was nod.

"Woohoo!" Hinata cheered, and jumped.

And with that jump, Kageyama learned three things: one, that Hinata could actually jump higher as a girl than a boy; two, that he was wearing short jean-shorts under his dress; and three, that his breasts bounced _perfectly_.

"Ah," Hinata said, "you still don't need to see me home. You're off the hook." He gave Kageyama a thumbs up that totally pissed him off.

"I said I would see you home and I will," Kageyama growled.

"Pfft. How do you think you're gonna keep up with me on my bike, idiot? Even you can't run that fast."

Kageyama grabbed the handlebars from him, determined to shut the little shit up. "Obviously _I'm_ the one who's going to bike us there. You're riding behind me." He quickly adjusted the seat height and got on. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get on, dumbass."

Hinata was staring at him, a strange look on his face, almost like the kind that he would occasionally get, the one that made stupid people stop underestimating him. There was a slight curve on his lips in this version of it though, and his expression was softer, gentler, and kinder, though no less intense. Rather than making him look surprisingly terrifying, it made him look… compellingly lovely. "You're actually a good guy, you know that, Kageyama?"

Kageyama's breath stalled in his lungs.

 _Is this still normal?_

0.0

Necessary Risks

Kageyama knew that, as an athlete, the second most important thing he was supposed to do was take care of himself. (The first and absolute most important thing was, of course, strive to be the best while crushing the competition.) He had to nurture and protect his body and his mind, so that he can always be at peak condition for volleyball. And this meant one thing: he cannot take unnecessary risks.

A bad fall. An accident. A careless mistake.

One unlucky moment was all it took to end an athletic career. It happened all the time.

Gorou Shinji was the second best volleyball player in his elementary school. He broke his right leg in two places when he fell down the jungle gym and walked with a slight limp ever since.

Takeda Kenjiro was his classmate in Kitagawa Daiichi; 170 cm at age 13. Slipped on the school stairs and injured his back. He still played after his accident, but Kageyama noticed that he never jumped as high, or ran as fast, as he did before.

Miyamura Satoru was a brilliant setter two years above Oikawa who Kageyama had also idolized before. People were saying he was a shoe in for the Youth World. Instead he got a girl pregnant at 16 years old and dropped out of school.

Kageyama didn't believe in limits on the volleyball court. Off the court, however, it was another thing entirely. (For all of his and Hinata's off-court shenanigans, Kageyama never let them do anything that could potentially seriously jeopardize their volleyball play.)

Which was why, when they got to the top of the mountain road on the way to Hinata's house, he stopped. From this point on the road sloped down in a steep angle, and curved sharply in a couple of places.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" Hinata asked, leaning a bit to the side to look at his face. His hands, which had securely held on to Kageyama's waist up until now, and which were smaller by about 1 cm all around than when he was a boy, dropped away.

"It's dangerous for both of us to ride one bike going down this hill, especially at night. We're going to walk."

"Ah, you're right," Hinata agreed. Hinata also knew what was required of him as an athlete. They got off the bike and started walking. "Y'know, I can just take it from here… all right, geez, stop glaring at me already. Oh, we can race! But wait, you've been biking this whole time, so it won't be fair when I win."

" _When_ you win?"

"Of course!"

"Keep dreaming, dumbass. You weigh about 5 kg less like this than you usually do, and even then I can haul your ass up a mountain and still beat you in a race."

"Oh yeah?!" He stopped and started stretching quickly, his thighs and calves flexing as he touched his toes. Then he grabbed the handlebars of his bike. "I'll bring the bike; that's my handicap. So it's fair."

Kageyama scowled. "I don't need a handicap from you."

"We'll see." Hinata smiled slyly, and Kageyama felt a small bubble of unease. He scowled harder.

They stared at each other for a silent moment, then, without anything needing to be said, started sprinting at exactly the same time down the road, their battlecries trailing in their wake.

0.0

"I—" Hinata said around panting breaths "—win." He was on his hands and knees beside Kageyama, with his bike flat on the pavement, wheels spinning lazily.

Kageyama lay on the ground and stared at the half moon, waiting until his heart rate settled into something more manageable. "You're exactly the same height… but your legs are longer, proportionally, aren't they?"

"Hehehe, yep." Hinata got up. "Come on, I'm starving."

Kageyama picked up the bike and got on.

"My house is across that bridge over there," Hinata said as he climbed on to the back and put his hands on the sides of Kageyama's waist.

As he started to pedal, Kageyama wondered how well Hinata would play volleyball with longer legs and smaller arms and hands. The power of his spike would be reduced but with the additional height he'll be able to hit tosses at a sharper, higher angle…

0.0

"I'm home!" Hinata called out as he let himself and Kageyama into his house.

 _So this is Hinata's house_ , Kageyama thought.

"Welcome home, Shouyou." A woman with short dark hair said as she approached them from around the corner. "Oh, what a cute babydoll dress! It suits you so well. And who's this?"

 _Hinata's mother!_ Kageyama snapped a bow, feeling strangely nervous. "Pardon my intrusion!"

"Mom, this is Kageyama. He brought me home."

"Kageyama Tobio. Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Kageyama… Ah, that 'setter' Shouyou always talks about?" Hinata's mom asked, looking at Kageyama with a kind, curious expression.

 _Always?_

Hinata answered, "Yup, Coach Ukai's mom insisted."

"Oh I see, well, it's a good thing she also insisted you call and tell me about what happened or else I'd be worried by now, it's so late and it rained earlier, too!" She smiled at Kageyama. "Thank you for seeing Shouyou home, Tobio-kun. Have you told your parents where you are?"

"Ah, no… my dad's on a work trip and my mom's visiting her aunt in Kyoto."

"Oh, I see! Well, obviously you will eat here then, and perhaps even sleep over? I can't have you crossing the mountain at this time of night! You can sleep in Shouyou's room."

Hinata startled. "Mom-!"

"Come on in you two. My, you are certainly a tall one, Tobio-kun," she said, ignoring her floundering son completely and herding them to the dining room, where there were plates and bowls of food covered by plastic wrap. "There's lots to eat. I have to go to bed now because I have to take Nacchan to her piano lesson early tomorrow. Shouyou, show Tobio-kun where the bath is after you have dinner, okay? Oh, but try to keep quiet; your sister's already asleep."

The food was an effective distraction and by the time either of them looked up from their rice bowls all the dishes before them were decimated by their hunger, Hinata's mom was long gone… and it looked like Kageyama really was sleeping over.

"You okay with this?" Hinata asked, a wrinkle in his forehead. "I know my mom can be pushy… so you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"I'm fine with it. Tomorrow's Saturday so we don't have morning practice anyway," Kageyama answered. "Your mom's nice."

Hinata grinned happily. "Yeah she is." He got up. "I'll show you where the bath is."

0.0

Kageyama stared at his erection and scowled. He'd never had much of a libido, which he considered a very good thing; it was one less distraction from volleyball. But just because his _mind_ wasn't interested in sex, didn't mean that his _body_ also wasn't. It was only natural. He was still a 15 year old male, after all.

To him masturbation was a necessary evil. Something to 'clear the pipes,' so to speak. Kageyama learned from experience that if he ignored his body's needs for too long it would start to affect his concentration during practice, so he made sure to jerk off exactly 3 times a week in the shower before getting in the bath.

But he had just jerked off yesterday, so he couldn't understand why this damn erection wasn't going away.

Nevertheless, since it _wasn't_ going away, he definitely had to do something about it, even though he felt weird doing it in Hinata's bath. He glanced at the closed sliding door… this was risky but it had to be done and he was pretty sure Hinata wasn't just going to randomly burst in… still though, he should make this quick.

He leaned back against the warm tile and gripped his shaft, moving his hand exactly the way he knew would most efficiently get him off. He cleared his mind of everything—even volleyball—and just focused on the physical sensations shooting up from his dick.

He didn't think about anything when he masturbated. No female classmate or gravure idol ever held his attention long enough for him to remember them.

He sped up his strokes. He had to get this over with quickly just in case Hinata—

"Fuck!" he grunted as the strongest orgasm he'd ever experienced ripped through his body out of nowhere. He opened his eyes to see white spots dancing in his vision. His thigh muscles were twitching uncontrollably from aftershocks and he was panting like he'd run down a mountain again.

"What the fuck was that?"

Ugh, he shot come _everywhere_.

0.0

Kageyama, wearing some old clothes of Hinata's dad, quietly made his way up the stairs and to the open door of Hinata's room. He was rubbing his head with a towel as we went in. "Oi, it's your turn for the bath." He stared. "What are you doing?"

Hinata jumped up and looked at him guiltily. "Nothing."

"You were looking at yourself in that dress in front of your mirror, I saw you!"

"Ssshh! Be quiet!" Hinata hissed. "Well why did you ask if you already know?"

Kageyama closed the door behind him. "Because it was so stupid I had to."

"Shut up," Hinata said pouting, "I just haven't worn a cute dress like this in forever, okay?"

Kageyama slung the towel around his neck. Hinata's room was warm but not hot or stuffy, the window open to let in what night breeze there was; it was neat and tidy, which was a surprise, and there was already a futon rolled out on the floor for him. "Why not?"

"Geh! Are you really showing actual normal human concern? Creepy!"

Kageyama threw his towel directly at Hinata's face. "Shut up, dumbass. If you don't like it then I'm gonna go to sleep. Goodnight." He lay down on the futon and closed his eyes. He heard Hinata leave to take his bath.

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

Kageyama was just about to nod off for real when he heard the door softly open then close. Footsteps padded to the bed and he heard Hinata climb on.

A few minutes later Hinata's voice—his _girl_ voice—whispered: "I used to spend a lot of time as a girl when I was younger. In elementary school I'd split my time… I was a girl when I wanted to play with the girls, and a boy when I wanted to play with the boys. It was fun. It was a lot of fun and nobody cared that I wore cute dresses sometimes. Well, it was a small school and they were my classmates when I got cursed, so I guess everyone tried very hard to make sure I felt accepted."

Kageyama stared at the shadows thrown by the faint moonlight that filtered in through the window.

"Then just before middle school my family moved here. And all of a sudden being a girl sometimes, and wearing cute dresses, wasn't fun anymore. It was 'weird' and 'gross' and I was a 'pervert.' In three years I only made two friends. And all the seniors made sure that nobody wanted to join the volleyball club while I was in it."

 _When he tossed the ball, there was no one there._ _A chasm had split open the court between him and his team._

Kageyama didn't remember standing up, but suddenly he was staring down at Hinata, who was sitting crosslegged on the bed and wearing a loose t-shirt and shorts, staring up at him with wide, luminous eyes. Kageyama didn't regret the thousands of hours he spent dedicated to volleyball, but right now he kind of wished he had carved out a bit of time to talk to girls, just so that now he would know what to say to get this one girl to stop looking at him with those big, sad eyes.

Then he remembered that this wasn't a girl at all. This was _Hinata_.

"Rejection," he said, "really hurts."

 _He had never felt more powerless._

"I can't do anything about the past. But this is now. And I can tell you that you'll never have to go through anything like that again. As long as I'm here, we'll always play volleyball together."

Hinata stared at him, and slowly Kageyama saw an expression of understanding dawn on his face. "Kageyama…"

Kageyama scowled, uncomfortable. "Now go to sleep, dumbass—"

Hinata flew to him, and only Kageyama's reflexes, honed from years of playing competitive volleyball, saved both of them from falling. He caught Hinata against his body and managed to keep balance though he stumbled back. "Oi! What the hell—"

"Thank you," Hinata said, right into his ear, arms tight around his neck.

Kageyama felt a mess of emotions rise up inside him. He couldn't decide how to react so he just stiffly held on to Hinata while becoming painfully aware of the completely alien sensation of soft, full breasts pressed against his chest.

"Haha, your expression is really funny right now."

"Shut up!" Kageyama snapped, irrationally pissed off for some reason he couldn't name.

Hinata slapped one small hand over his mouth. "Sshhh!"

Kageyama glowered at him. He could smell the soap Hinata used and he didn't know what the fuck to do with that information, damn it. "I want to kick your ass." The words came out muffled through Hinata's hand.

"What?" Hinata asked, removing it. There was a strangely charged atmosphere around him, one that Kageyama occasionally noticed on the court… usually just before the little idiot did something impossible or reckless or both.

"I said," Kageyama growled, "I want to—"

It was just like their freak quick.

Hinata closed his eyes, rose up—and Kageyama made sure that he wasn't alone at the top.

Hinata's kiss was exactly and precisely _him_ : enthusiastic, determined, irrepressible, and completely unguarded.

Suddenly all that dangerous energy that Kageyama had been feeling build up all night, the restless tension that he didn't understand—that he _still_ didn't really understand—finally, _finally_ had an outlet. It was like there was this damn itch under his skin. It made him feel as if he was in the middle of a match going wrong and he was _losing_.

He had to win. _He had to_ _ **win**_. He had to push it, to keep going faster, harder, more, more, more, he needed _more_ —

Hinata's soft, sharp cry was like a bucket of ice water.

There was warm, soft skin under his open mouth—Hinata's _neck_. That was Hinata's thigh he was gripping, Hinata's breast that was filling his palm, Hinata's tight nipple that he had against his thumb. This was Hinata who he was crowding up against the wall and these were Hinata's bedsheets under his knees.

Kageyama's blood was pounding in his veins and he was so hard it hurt, but now it was dread that had taken over his mind.

 _Shit shit shit_ _ **fuck**_ **.**

He'd done it again.

He'd gone at his own pace, racing ahead, heedless of his surroundings; selfish and focused only on himself. He could see in his mind's eye the chasm that would surely open up between him and—

"Kageyama," Hinata panted in his ear, "You idiot. Why'd you stop?"

He drew back, startled, and saw that Hinata's face was flushed and his lips red and swollen from kisses. He became aware of small hands pushed up under his shirt and of nails scoring the muscles on his back… of strong thighs wrapped around his waist, squeezing hard.

 _That's right. This was Hinata._

For a long moment Hinata looked intently at his face, then said: "Your hand is on my boob, you know."

Kageyama twitched, embarrassed and annoyed.

"Your hand is on my boob," Hinata repeated, voice low and intent, "so you better not chicken out!"

Dammit, it _really_ pissed him off that Hinata was more in control than he was.

"I'm not gonna lose to you," Kageyama growled.

Hinata grinned. "Bring it!"

Kageyama bared his teeth then leaned back and took off his shirt. Hinata's eyes were focused on him, challenging him. In the past Kageyama reacted by going all out to beat him—whether it was in a race, or eating, or getting a better grade (not necessarily a _good_ grade, just better than Hinata's), or anything else. Now, here in the warm darkness inside Hinata's bedroom, all he wanted to do was to make Hinata feel more desperate than him. He put his hands back on Hinata's skin, reaching under his shirt to feel the muscles on his stomach jump. "Why the hell aren't you nervous?" he grumbled. "You freak out over the stupidest things, but not this?"

"Mmm," Hinata hummed, frowning in thought. "I think maybe… it's because of biology?"

Kageyama dipped in to nip at his pouting bottom lip. "Biology?" he asked, flexing his hands around the smallest part of Hinata's waist. His fingers could almost touch each other, and just the thought of that lit up Kageyama's mind as bright as when he successfully sets up the perfect spike.

"Or maybe-" Hinata said, breath hiccupping as he grasped at Kageyama's shoulders. "Or maybe it's the curse? I dunno, I feel different when I'm a girl."

Kageyama blinked at him, face blank… then pointedly moved both his hands to cup Hinata's breasts.

"Eep!" Hinata squeaked, shivering. "I mean more than the obvious, idiot! I-I mean," he continued haltingly as Kageyama felt up his breasts, thumbing the peaked nipples curiously, "I feel like I—ah!—I'm more, I dunno… more…" then Hinata seemed to lose track of his words.

Kageyama froze as Hinata darted up, kissed him hard, then scooted sideways and back, meeting his eyes as he took off his shirt and lay down. Kageyama's heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest… looking at Hinata's bared breasts, full and round, his small waist and the firm, flat muscles of his stomach, and the incredible flare of his hips just above the elastic of his shorts. And in Hinata's face Kageyama saw a challenge, a dare, an invitation, and desire…

Kageyama _needed_ to fuck his brains out.

0.0


End file.
